01 January 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-01 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * *File 1 cuts in 13 minutes into show and continues to the end. *File 2 contains tracks marked # with no intros or outros except for a slightly longer show outro than file 1. Sound quality is better. Sessions *Fall: #14, recorded 17th December 1989, first broadcast * House Of Love: #5, recorded 12th December 1989, first broadcast (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *tape cuts in 2:04 from end of next track *House Of Love: Se Dest (session) *Little Anthony And The Imperials: Tears On My Pillow (JP - here's one for Kylie fans) *Sundays: Here's Where The Story Ends (album - Reading Writing And Arithmetic) *Vini Reilly: Arpeggiator 2 (album - Sporadic Recordings) *Success All Stars: Everybody Needs Love (Heavy Heavy Version) (album - This Is What I & I Call Version) Trojan *House Of Love: 32nd Floor (session) *Trak 3: The Z'Bar (Part One) (12" EP - Underground Dance Party) Ace Beat ACE 0001 *Bastro: Can Of Whoopass (album - Bastro Diablo Guapo) *Dick Dale And His Deltones: Nightrider (album - Checkered Flag) *Admiral Tibet: Tell Me Which One (12") Greensleeves GRED259 *House Of Love: 7:45AM (session) * Fall: Hilary (session) # * Parmjit Pammi: Nachde Mor Kulehri (Album - She's Bad) Multitone # * Boss Hog: trigger, man (album - Drinkin, Lechin And Lyin) Ampetamine Reptile # * Thirst ft the J: devious (album - This Is Dr Beat) Dr Beat # * (JP apologises for untidy start to programme puts it down to nervousness about the first programme of the decade) * Sundays: Skin And Bones (album - Reading Writing And Arithmetic) # * Fall: Black Monk Theme (session) # * Transphonic: The Funk Flows Freestyle (12") Nu Groove NG-034 # * (tape flip) * Friends of Betty: Pyschodaddy (Blind Faith II) Wetspots # * Blind Faith: Well Alright # * Masasu Band: Wanenu Ma Nakana () Mondiki * Fall: Chicago Now! (session) # * GL Crockett: It's A Man Down There () Four Brothers # * Nightblooms: Crystal Eyes (double compilation album - Let's Have A Picnic And Barbeque Some Corrupt Not Self Programming DJs) # * Bradford City Football Club: You Know We're Going To Win (double album - Flair) Confection * Sundays: I Won (album - Reading Writing And Arithmetic) # * Guru Josh: Infinity (Spacey Saxaphone Mix) (12") Infinity INF 21 # * Visions Of Change: An Accountant Like Miranda (album - My Minds Eye) Big Kiss * Peel outro (slightly extended on File 2) # File ;Name * 1) John Peel 19900101 - House of Love and The Fall Sessions.mp3 *2) John Peel Tape #7 (07.1.90) *3) RF Sessions 10.mp3 ;Length * 2:05:47 (to 1:47:30) * 1:13:21 (from 18:18) * 1:33:54 (21:41-45:24) (to 24:03 unique) ;Other *3) From RF Sessions 10 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 2) Soundcloud * 3) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Lee Tapes Category:Available online